Please Sir, May I Have Some More?
by stardust2002
Summary: LeeKara smut fic. AU after the events of Home Part 1. Lee, Kara and chocolate. Could it get any better?


Please sir, may I have some more?

This little smut story AU after Home Part 1. It was written for Laurie who has (unbelievably) never read a smut fic involving chocolate. I made it my mission to change that! Hope you all enjoy. I enjoyed writing it (and doing the research for it!)

**ooooooooooooooo**

"Lee," she said warningly, hands out in front of her so as not to walk into any walls, "I hope you're not planning ..."

"Trust me Kara. You _do _trust me, don't you?" Lee said, putting his hands lightly on her waist and helping guide her in the right direction.

"Well ..." she teased, keeping a straight face.

"Ow, that hurts," Lee said, pretending to be offended.

"Okay, okay, I trust you."

"Good because you're definitely going to like this."

Kara sighed as Lee propelled her forwards. She hated not being able to see where she was going - it was like flying blind, but Lee had insisted on blindfolding her, despite her protests. Secretly though, she'd been amused and still was. She'd never thought Lee had such a playful streak in him but she was pleasantly surprised. In fact, since they'd begun 'dating' - one didn't call it frakking as there was more to it than just sex - Lee had shown her he was a completely different man inside than the tightly reined officer he seemed on the outside.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off,' he said softly, heart pounding. He was making a very romantic gesture here, hoping to show her that there was much more to 'them' than just sex. Although that part of it had definitely been good. Amazing actually - it seemed Kara was just as passionate and forthright in bed as she was out of it, and Lee loved it. He'd never been with a woman who was so easy to please and eager to please; she never kept him guessing about what she liked and wanted.

Kara's breath hissed through her teeth as she raised the blindfold and looked at the room he'd led her to. It was breathtaking. She hadn't seen anything as nice as this since the end of the worlds and life became utilitarian, not luxurious. But this was definitely luxurious - Lee had gotten them a nice room on Cloud Nine and had obviously gone out of his way to find a few specialties to make it even nicer. There was a vase with six red roses on the table and a plate of strawberries by the bed. Kara cocked an eyebrow, wondering what he had planned for those strawberries.

"So?" he prompted, dying to find out what she was thinking, but terrified of her silence.

She turned to face him. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"Yes, 'wow'," she answered, smirking.

"I was hoping for something a bit more ... descriptive," he said, smiling just a little.

"You know me, a woman of few words unless they're the foul sort."

"Indulge me, please."

Kara smirked. "It's a hell of a lot nicer than the bunkroom. And I like the little touches as well." She pointed at the roses and strawberries.

"For a moment there I thought you hadn't noticed," he teased.

"I see everything, you should know that by now." The smirk turned into a full-fledged 'Starbuck' smile. Suddenly she reached a hand up and touched his stubbly cheek gently. "It's beautiful Lee," she said softly. "But I don't deserve this."

He took her hand in his. "Yes you do," he said firmly. "I know you think you're one of the guys and act like you're one of the guys most of the time, but inside there's a very beautiful, feminine woman struggling to get out. I'm just helping." He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it delicately. Kara threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in it, unable to voice what she was thinking. Which was just as well since she was close to tears - only Lee had the ability to do that to her - and she didn't want to cry in front of him.

He held her around the waist tightly and slipped a hand under her shirt, caressing the warm, soft skin he'd come to love in recent months. Ever since he'd come aboard Galactica, people had wagered when Apollo and Starbuck would sleep together - obviously the chemistry he'd felt between them had been visible to everyone else as well. But most people figured that once they'd experienced it once, they'd get it out of their systems and it would be over. That it was a purely physical attraction and that it wouldn't last. How little people really knew! Lee was fascinated by her, every aspect of her. Her tough shell, fragile interior, playful spirit - he loved them all. The sex was just an added bonus. But he aimed to change that tonight. He'd planned everything down to the last detail, even including a surprise for her later on - something she'd never expect.

The room began to heat up and as Lee's fingers explored her back, Kara's fingers tightened in his hair and she moaned softly. It wasn't long before they were both topless and Lee was kissing her everywhere there was exposed skin. Her fingers raked across his back and shoulders, feeling the powerful muscles ripple as he knelt down and put his hands on her hips. He kissed her stomach, tickling her with his unshaven face. There hadn't been time for that before duty that morning and he'd been far too anxious that they get to Cloud Nine and spend every moment of their twenty four hours leave enjoying themselves.

Lee picked her up and carried her to the bed, gently laying her on her back and removing her pants. She wore only the unsexy grey military briefs that every other woman on the ship wore, but Lee didn't care. She could be dressed in a burlap sack and he would still find her beautiful.

He knelt over her legs and began to kiss her through the underwear, smiling as she twitched when he found just the right spot. He continued there for a few moments then stopped and slid his fingers inside her panties as he lay down beside her. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned again as Lee began to move his fingers in the rhythm he knew she liked. She arched up towards his hand, breath beginning to come more quickly now. She felt the heat begin to start at her centre and spread throughout her body as her first orgasm drew near. Small moans started to come as she breathed heavier and heavier. Lee felt how close she was and wanted to bring her over the edge. He pressed down hard suddenly and bit her neck lightly at the same time. She arched up suddenly, heels digging into the bed.

"Ohhh ..." she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut even tighter as pleasure pulsed through her over and over again.

"Lee ..." she said, gasping for breath once her body relaxed and settled back into the bed.

"Mmm?" he murmured into her neck as he continued to kiss her.

"Can we get time off more often?"

Lee looked up and smiled into her green eyes. "I don't have much pull around here, I'm only the CAG remember?"

"You seem to have ways of getting what you want," she murmured throatily, hands exploring his well-muscled upper body as if they'd never touched it before.

"Speaking of which ..." Lee got up and reached under the bed, pulling out a bowl with some thick, brown liquid in it.

Kara raised herself up onto one elbow for a closer look. Her eyes widened in surprise and delight. "That isn't ... it couldn't be ..."

Lee dipped his finger in it then raised it to her mouth, tracing her lips till they were completely brown. Her tongue followed them and she sighed as a smile of pure delight lit up her face.

"Chocolate," she said reverently. "Mmm."

Lee smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily. She wasn't the only one who loved chocolate.

"How did you know I love chocolate? And _where _did you get it?" she demanded.

"A little bird told me. And like you said, I have my ways of getting what I want."

Kara's eyes narrowed but she smiled teasingly. "I hope you didn't have to sleep with anyone to get it, because if you did, you'll have to tell me who she is so I can kill her."

Lee smiled as his heart sang. Not only was she telling him how much she loved chocolate, she was telling how much she cared for him. Enough not to be willing to share. Which was quite fine with him - Kara Thrace was definitely enough for him.

"That's my little secret," he said, winking at her as he dipped a finger into the bowl of chocolate again. He dripped it onto her breast and she lay back down with a lustful smile lighting up her face. He dipped once more and spread the brown liquid all around her nipple and lowered his face down to it. He licked the chocolate, all the while caressing her breast till his tongue found the nipple. He pulled it gently into his mouth and began to suck, running his tongue teasingly along the areola. She began to moan again and grabbed his head, pulling him closer. He sucked until all the chocolate was gone then he repeated it with the other one till her body was writhing in ecstasy under him. He shifted slightly so his erection was pressing against her centre and he bit down on her nipple. She cried out as another orgasm swept through her and she locked her legs around his waist.

"My turn," she said breathlessly, finally unlocking them and sliding out from under him.

"Oh, but I was having so much fun," he protested.

"I'm not letting you enjoy _all _the chocolate," she said, kissing him deeply as her hands slipped down to his pants and began to undo them.

Now it was Lee's turn to moan and he did as Kara pulled his pants and underwear off simultaneously, freeing him. She dipped a finger in the chocolate and spread it across his sac, tongue following along, feeling the soft, warm surface as she licked up the sticky, brown liquid. Lee groaned as his hips began to move against her mouth and he swelled even larger. She dipped into the bowl several times and covered his shaft fully. Lee felt tingles inside at just the touch of her fingers and began to take long, calming breaths, knowing the feel of her mouth on him would drive him crazy in no time. It always did, and this turned out to be no exception. The moment her tongue touched him, he shivered with pleasure. She licked him up and down softly before taking him fully into her mouth. She sucked him, applying gentle pressure to bring him to full readiness. The salty taste of him mixed with the rich chocolate was something she was savouring to the fullest.

"Kara, please, stop ... I'm going to ..." Lee rasped, balling his fists in the sheets as he strove to hold back his climax.

She lifted off him briefly. "It's okay," she murmured, then took him into her mouth again, squeezing harder.

"Oh gods ... frak ... Kara!" he swore as his body went rigid and he lost control. He thrust up towards her and released himself into her as she swallowed him down.

Lee's heart beat wildly and he struggled to bring his breathing back under control. Kara slid up off him and lay atop him, burying her face in his neck and breathing in his uniquely 'Lee' scent. Even though they all used the same soap and shampoo, Lee smelled different than anyone else. And it turned her on more than she'd like to admit - always had, right from the moment he'd confronted her in the brig, the day of the first cylon attack.

Lee put his arms around her, rubbing her back lovingly as he buried his face in her hair. He hadn't yet told her so, but he really liked her with longer hair, now almost to her shoulders. Most of the time she wore it in the regulation ponytail, but he always pulled the holder out when they were together so he could run his fingers through it.

"Now we're going to have to wait awhile before we continue,' he murmured, tasting her shampoo as a few hairs caught in his mouth.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked playfully, running a hand down his side and sliding under him to fondle his buttocks.

"Take it as one if you want to," he replied, a deep chuckle rumbling his chest under her head.

She lifted it and looked him straight in the eye. "You know I can't resist a challenge." She leaned down and picked up the bowl of chocolate and brought it up on the bed beside them. She dipped two fingers in it and ran them over his lips, tongue following closely behind. His mouth opened and her tongue found it's way inside, tasting every inch of him and finally coming to play with his tongue. His arms slid down to her waist and he pulled her closer as his tongue began to duel with hers, refusing to allow her to have full control. It was something he'd suspected right from the beginning and had been proven right. Despite her aggressive behaviour sexually, she didn't want a man just to be a pushover- she needed someone who was her equal. A man who wasn't afraid to stand up to her. Lee had shown her that that was the kind of man he was from the start and things had been fantastic between them.

Kara pulled away and dipped again, this time creating a trail of chocolate from Lee's neck down to his right nipple. She followed it with her mouth, feeling the soft hairs tickling her cheek, till she reached the small, hard peak and bit down playfully. He groaned and arched up towards her, gripping her buttocks hard. She then drew a trail from where she'd stopped across his chest to the other nipple and licked her way to it, biting slightly harder this time.

Lee grabbed her arms and pulled her up to his mouth, claiming it with a fiercely passionate kiss. She returned it, smiling into his mouth as she felt his erection pressing against her thigh. She extricated one arm and led his hand to the bowl of chocolate, dipping a finger in and bringing it to her mouth. She used her tongue to pull it in, sucking it hard as she ground her hips against his. Lee's eyes flared nearly black as his shaft jumped hard against her. He gave a throaty moan as he pushed her down on her side and faced her. He used one hand to draw her hips closer and the other to spread her wet folds and guide himself into her. Their eyes were locked on one another's and he could see playfulness as well as desire in hers.

"What?" he asked, the corners of his lips turning up slightly.

"That didn't take long," she murmured, running her fingernails along his upper arm.

Lee grunted. "Sometimes I just can't help myself," and he reached an arm under her and closed it around her back, pulling her chest against his. He began to thrust in and out slowly, knowing he was going to be able to draw this out long enough to drive her crazy.

Their eyes remained locked as their bodies moved together, undulating like the waves upon the shore. No more words were spoken between them but each knew this night was a first for them. As Kara's body drew closer and closer to orgasm, her eyes opened wider and Lee could see her soul bared there - something she'd never shown him before. He'd always been sure she felt more for him than she'd ever let on but she was a woman who held her cards close to her chest and seldom spoke her innermost feelings. Tonight she might not be saying them aloud but she was communicating them loud and clear.

She bit her bottom lip and an expression of almost pain crossed her face as she reached for the ecstasy that was so close. Lee let his hand drift from her hip down to her centre and within seconds her climax came. She moaned his name and clutched his shoulders hard as her body pulsed and throbbed around him. It was almost enough to make Lee come then and there but he held it together, wanting it to last just a little longer yet.

Before her orgasm was over Lee began to pump in and out of her hard, sliding both hands down to her buttocks and cupping them, pulling her hard against him. She slid her arms under his and up around his shoulder blades, nails digging into his hot, sweaty skin. Their faces were only inches apart and they breathed chocolate breath into each other's mouths. Their eyes remained open and spoke volumes to each other as their bodies ebbed and flowed with passion, finally surging to the crest together.

Lee felt himself harden with impending release and he quickly slid one arm up around her back, pulling her chest hard against his so he could feel her breasts against him. The nipples were hard and they rubbed against him as their bodies moved faster and faster against one another.

"Kara, oh ... Kara ..." he whispered, barely able to breath.

"Lee ..." she whispered back, nails digging in hard as she suddenly arched towards him. Lee came hard then, pulsing into her repeatedly as he released everything of himself into her. They writhed in ecstasy together for many minutes, then relaxed into each other's arms, bodies still entwined from top to bottom. They lay that way, unspeaking, for a time then Kara cleared her throat quietly.

"Lee," she began, and his heart began to pound. Was she finally going to say the words? She'd shown him, through her eyes and through her actions, that she loved him. Was she finally able to open herself up to him and reveal her innermost feelings?

" Is there ... more chocolate?"

_Fin _


End file.
